


Blood

by yy0543



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bloodplay, F/F, Hand Jobs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 无剧情肉一发





	

Blood

汉尼拔的手轻轻地划过水面。

浴缸里的水是精确的39度，玫瑰花的花瓣散落在水上，数量不多，至少是威尔不会嫌弃过于矫情的数量。

他从厕所走出来，点头示意威尔可以进去了。

“我想你可以进去了。”

汉尼拔看着犹豫的威尔，识相地转过身，打算离开房间。出乎意料的，威尔抓着了他的手。

“我觉得你可以在旁监督的。”威尔小心翼翼地说到。

“水浴疗法并不是多么困难的疗法，我想你也许可以自己一个人适应。”

适时地退一步，好让猎物无措地踏进陷阱。

“也许你在旁边也没有多大的不同。”

威尔恼怒地说出这句话，喉咙发出阵阵的咕噜声，像一只虚张声势的猫鼬。

汉尼拔极其戏剧地叹了一口气，把西装外套脱下，露出深蓝的马甲和领带，再次走进了浴室。

威尔随即跟上，带着忐忑不安的脚步，脱下衣服，躺进浴缸，慌张得甚至在做这些动作时都没有注意着避讳汉尼拔。而威尔躺进水里时，又不自觉地呻吟出来，仿佛热水就在他的皮肤上按揉，深入到他每一块酸痛的肌肉。

汉尼拔的喉结不自觉地上下滑动，视线集中在威尔伸展的每一块肌肉中。结实而又不失柔软的手臂，病态的苍白皮肤被热水和玫瑰映出鲜艳的嫩红，像是拨开了皮下组织的肉，令人食欲大增。

汉尼拔沉醉地在威尔的额头上印下一吻。

“这些精油该不会掺杂了什么酒精成分吧，莱克特医生。”

威尔挑眉，故作嚣张地对汉尼拔呛声。汉尼拔不礼貌地轻笑一声，“我该怎样才能原谅你倔强的舌头。”他倾身问上了威尔的双唇。

威尔不服输地拉着汉尼拔的领带。从马甲抽出来，再努力解开那该死复杂的温莎结。滑腻的布料在水的加持下，变得更不可控。他恼羞成怒地把汉尼拔扯下浴缸。这次的水浴疗法已经可以算是彻底地完蛋了。

 

汉尼拔湿漉漉地坐在威尔身上。原本只到肩头的水随着他的进入淹没了威尔的脖子。他举起手，拿着放在顶柜的一瓶罐子，上面是精细的自制标签，瓶身犹如酒瓶般流畅，但容量显然多过一瓶酒。汉尼拔将里面的瓶子微微倾斜地置放水龙头的旁边。让深红的精油随着威尔的肌肤划下来。

“这是什，唔！”威尔的舌头很快被汉尼拔衔在嘴里，下唇不断地被牙齿啃咬直到红肿。威尔不甘示弱地抓着汉尼拔的脖子，反转他们的位置。

赤身裸体的威尔双膝分开，跪在汉尼拔的两侧，难分难舍地与汉尼拔纠缠。他的躯干在丝绸布料上摩擦，凸起的纽扣和拉链顶着他的肚子。威尔解开了汉尼拔的裤子拉链，露出了发硬的性器，将彼此的性器抓在手里相互摩擦。

温水随着威尔的动作微微荡漾，密闭的浴室环绕着威尔的喘息声。汉尼拔享受地仰起头，听着一场淫靡的歌剧，双手也不忘在歌唱者的臀部流连。

渐渐地，粘稠的液体取代了温水。血色的浴缸让威尔神智有些不清。

“有点像是个犯罪现场。”

“某种程度上它是的。”

威尔轻笑，的确，一个心理医生和病人上床的，基本算是彻底违法了。而他仍然感谢汉尼拔，因为现在他的确需要这个。

他低下头，将五官埋进水中，近乎自虐地含着汉尼拔的性器。水和性器灌进他的嘴里，窒息地顶在他的喉咙。他的耳朵听到水在抽动的声音，睁开眼睛看到的场景尽是猩红一片。汉尼拔的手放在他的头上，可能是水压关系，他感觉汉尼拔像是用力地按着自己的脑袋，不让自己浮起来。

他的上颚开始感到火辣，胸部发闷，意识模糊，喉结仿佛被一条过紧的领带勒着，四肢不断地挣扎。红色的水犹如血液灌满了他的肺，让他迫不及待地想更深地吞下口中的性器。最后，汉尼拔拉起他，阻止了他的死亡。

“尝起来很像鲜血。”威尔靠在汉尼拔的胸膛，隔着一层该死的布料，到现在他还是没有把那三件套扒下来。

汉尼拔握紧威尔的右手继续在他们两个的性器上缓慢的逗弄。

“只不过是一些柚叶*而已。”

“显然不是什么好品味。”威尔不满地咕哝到，还咬了一口汉尼拔的下巴。“让我看起来像是个匈牙利的美人*。”

汉尼拔将威尔压至身下，轻轻地用手指打开威尔的后穴，让水润滑着它。

“你显然更胜于她。”

 

*柚叶-马鞭草科的柚树（又叫胭脂树）其果实和被挤扁的叶子会有红色的汁液和血腥味。  
*匈牙利-著名的血腥玛丽夫人就是当年的匈牙利第一美人

**Author's Note:**

> 我相信拔叔的品味，叶子什么的，真是太正常了呵呵


End file.
